Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a to a single button device and, more particularly, to a single pushbutton device for switching to output water with multiple spray patterns.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, water output devices may adopt a single pushbutton device with a single water output and a multi-functional pushbutton device with multiple water outputs. However, the multi-functional pushbutton device is disadvantageous in complicated structure, high force exertion in operation, and poor operational stability and thus fails to provide convenient and comfortable experience in the use thereof.